Jews and Impromptu Singing
by smileyGGfan
Summary: LL One Shot. Takes place during 515 JaCF. Perhaps Kirk wasn’t the only one singing during the play…R R plz!


Title: Jews and Impromptu Singing

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any part of GG. Gilmore Girls belongs to ASP and the WB. Lyrics from "Do You Love Me?" are from Fiddler on the Roof.

A/N: Well this is my very first fan fiction story. I was inspired to try my hand at writing fanfic after reading all of the amazing GG fics that others have written. I've had this idea (as well as many others) in my head for a very long time and decided that I really needed to just write them down and see what would come of them. This fic might seem a tad OOC at times but I hope you'll go with it since after all, it is supposed 2 be part fiction. So I hope you enjoy this piece and hope that you leave me a review when you're done reading. Thanks!

It was finally here; the opening night of Stars Hollow Elementary School's production of Fiddler on the Roof. All of the third graders, and Kirk, were scurrying along backstage getting ready, grabbing their props and adjusting their costumes. Lorelai and Luke were standing in the wings too, but neither made eye contact with the other. Lorelai was still peeved about the whole boat incident and Luke was, well Luke was the one who broke up with her in the first place.

It was slightly unusual to see Luke there helping out with the play, because let's face it; Luke was not exactly too fond of kids. The only reason he was there helping to build the sets was because Lorelai had signed the two of them up weeks ago and had signed herself up to make the costumes. Deep down, the real reason Luke knew he was doing this was so that he would have an excuse to be near her again, to look at her, and maybe even talk to her. She hadn't been in to Luke's in several days so he guessed she was getting her daily coffee fix elsewhere. _Hell, I've just really missed her_," he thought sadly to himself. _Maybe tonight will be different… _

Lorelai was also kind of glad to have him there. She missed him so much since their confrontation and breakup at Doose's Market. And not only had she lost her boyfriend, but she also lost her best friend of eight years. She missed seeing him daily, missed the smile he reserved especially for her, missed their witty banter, and missed the way his voice would always soften when he talked to her. Their sudden breakup had seemed so unreal to her at first that she just wallowed in bed, crying her eyes out, for several days. She even admitted to Rory that he could have been "The One" and she knew this was true. But she had blown it and it was over and now she had to go through the same dumped process.

_"Look, Miss Nightingale. I appreciate your concern. And the offer to spend the night is much nicer than the suggestion that I shut my mouth, but I'm fine," Lorelai said assuring her daughter._

_"You sure?" Rory asked doubtfully._

_"Big girl."_

_"Yeah. It's still new."_

_"Angel, I have been dumped before," Lorelai stated softly._

_"Not by Luke," she pointed out._

_"No, not by Luke. But a dump is a dump. The process is still the same. Don't worry, Mom's cool."_

The play was progressing smoothly. Luke was so busy making sure that all the sets were in the right place and wheeling that cart around and Lorelai was so occupied with helping the kids with their costume changes, that the two wouldn't have had the chance to talk even if they had wanted to. Of course, that didn't mean that they couldn't help noticing each other as they silently passed by. Luke, Lorelai noticed, was wearing his traditional flannel shirt, backwards baseball cap, and a pair of jeans. She also observed that his face looked slightly more gruffier than usual, and she wondered if she might be the cause of this. She thought it just made him look cuter and was forced to peel her eyes away from him when she caught herself staring for too long. Lorelai, he noticed, was wearing a low-cut red tank top underneath a black jacket with tight black pants. She also wore a simple flower pinned to her lapel that was just as lovely as she was. Her beauty, even now under the present circumstances, never ceased to amaze him.

It was time for the famous scene from Fiddler. Kirk, playing Tevye, was onstage with his "wife" Golde, a sweet little third-grader who was about three feet shorter than him. Luke put the finishing touches on the cart as Lorelai finished repairing a costume. They both took a moment to watch the duet from the wings, an obvious amount of distance between them.

Kirk began reciting the opening dialogue to the song as the first notes were played. "He's a good man, Golde. I like him. And what's more important, Hodel likes him. Hodel loves him. So what can we do? It's a new world... A new world. Love. Golde...," said Kirk as Tevye. After a short pause Kirk sang, "Do you love me?"

Meanwhile in the wings, Lorelai turned to Luke who noticed her eyes on him and they turned to face each other. Lorelai took a deep breath and whispered/sung in a voice only loud enough for Luke to hear, "Do you love me?"

"Do I what!" whispered back a frantic Luke, in unison with Golde on stage, seeing if anyone else around had heard Lorelai. But they were all alone.

"Do you love me?" Lorelai repeated sounding a little stronger as Kirk sang along also, of course oblivious as to what was taking place backstage.

"Do I love you?" a dubious Luke pondered aloud. _This is so typical,_ he thought to himself. _The first time Lorelai and I start communicating again it's in song form and she asks me_ this_ of all things_.

Lorelai waited patiently while Luke battled internally with himself. _I can't believe this_, she thought. _Why would I ask him that, here and now of all places? Am I really that insane_? But a voice inside her head told her that she really just wanted, no needed, to hear his answer, no matter how weird and awkward their situation was.

Onstage, Golde was still singing strong,

"With our daughters getting married

And the trouble in the town

You're upset, you're worn out

Go inside, go lie down!

Maybe it's indigestion."

Luke was still standing there with a furrowed brow and hadn't said anything. Lorelai took a step closer to him. "Luke, I'm asking you a question." She looked down and then made eye contact with him again. "Do you love me?" she sung with as much emotion as she could muster, without of course letting anyone else hear her.

"You're a fool," replied Golde onstage.

"You're crazy," Luke said shaking his head. _Crazy for you, that is,_ said the voice inside Luke's head. Lorelai gave him a small smile.

"I know," responded Kirk and Lorelai again in unison. "But do you love me?"

"Do I love her?" said Luke as he turned away towards the curtain for a moment.

"Well…" suggested Lorelai, urging him to continue.

Maybe it was being caught up in the moment or maybe it was just the thrill of finally talking to her again, but Luke actually sung his answer and confession back to her.

He stared into her deep blue eyes and sung,

"For eight long years I've waited for you

Flirted with you, pined for you

Then we got together with our first kiss

If that's not love, what is?"

_Oh, my God. Did I really just say, I mean _sing_ that to her? Oh boy_, he thought.

Lorelai stared at this beautiful man in front of her, nearly in tears. "Then you love me?" she quickly whispered back, in awe of what he had just told her.

"I suppose I do."

Lorelai let out a breath she didn't know that she had been holding. _Just say it_, screamed the voice inside her head.

"And I supposed I love you too," she finally said aloud. She and Luke both had the world's biggest smiles on their faces.

Onstage, Kirk and Golde were wrapping up the song.

"It doesn't change a thing

But even so

After twenty-five years…," the two sang together.

"It really b does /b change some things," Lorelai started, backstage.

"And yes I know," Luke continued.

"After those eight long years…," Luke and Lorelai sang together.

"It's nice to know," sung Luke, Lorelai, Kirk, and Golde in perfect unison.

The audience started applauding at the conclusion of the song. Meanwhile, Luke and Lorelai simultaneously threw their arms around each other in a tight embrace, never wanting to let go. The two lovers were completely oblivious to the third-graders rushing around them backstage as they continued hugging. Because Luke and Lorelai both knew that all that mattered to them were each other and being together, and their love.

The End

* * *

A/N 2: And thus concludes my first fic! I really hoped you liked it; I had fun writing it and listening to the actual song while writing it too, hehe. Well now I know why authors make up creative ways to get their readers to review. ;-) So please click on that little purple arrow down there and send me a review to let me know what you thought. Thank you very much! 


End file.
